


Christmas Blessings

by alyb123



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyb123/pseuds/alyb123
Summary: It's Christmas, and Donald Ressler has a very special surprise for Elizabeth Keen.  Maybe she has one for him too?  Keenler future fic, written for the Blacklist Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr.  Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa recipient, kiss-my-freckle, and all my readers - I hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a Blacklist Secret Santa gift for kiss-my-freckle on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

Donald Ressler paced anxiously outside Harold Cooper's office as he waited for him to finish a phone call. The war room was mostly empty but Cooper was working late as usual. Ressler had counted on that because he wanted privacy for what he was afraid might prove to be a difficult conversation with his boss. He straightened his tie, despite the fact it was long after hours. He was determined to remain professional, no matter what Cooper's reaction might be. Finally, he heard the click he had been waiting for as Cooper replaced the phone in its cradle. Ressler took a deep breath as he knocked on the partially open door and poked his head around the edge. "Sir? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, willing his voice to remain steady.

Cooper looked up from the document he was reading. "Of course, Agent Ressler, come in." Cooper gestured towards a guest chair as he removed his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. "What's on your mind?"

Ressler closed the door behind him and sat down in the proffered chair. He had rehearsed his speech countless times throughout the day but now that the moment was here, he found it difficult to begin. He licked his lips nervously.

Cooper's brow furrowed. He could see plainly that Ressler was worried about whatever he was about to tell him and that rarely boded well. "What's wrong, Don?" Cooper asked gently.

Ressler took a deep breath and gripped the arm of the chair tightly. He had hoped to avoid showing how nervous he was but was clearly failing miserably. "I'm going to be requesting a transfer, sir. I hope you'll approve it."

Cooper's eyes widened. Whatever he had been expecting Ressler to say, it was not that. "A transfer!" Cooper exclaimed, his voice rising. "What on earth for? I thought you were happy here with the work that we do. What are you not telling me?"

"I am, sir," Ressler replied "it's just..."

"It's just _what_ , Agent Ressler?" Cooper asked sharply.

"Liz and I...we've... we've been involved for some time, sir. Romantically, I mean. We've tried to keep it on the down low but...I'm going to ask her to marry me, sir, and I realize the Bureau is not likely to look favorably on us continuing to work in the same unit together once they find out we're involved." Ressler swallowed hard as he waited for his boss's reaction.

Cooper leaned back in his chair and stared at Ressler in stunned silence for a moment. Then, he burst into laughter and laughed so hard that tears streamed down his face.

"Sir?" Ressler asked, confused.

"Oh Don," Cooper chuckled as he reached into his desk for the bottle of whiskey and the glasses he kept stashed there, "have a drink. You look like you could use one." He pushed a generous glass of the amber liquid towards Ressler as he filled his own. Cooper raised his glass and clinked it against Ressler's. "Congratulations."

Ressler felt some of the tension leave his body as the whiskey slid down his throat. "I appreciate your understanding, sir. And we'll have some time to find my replacement..."

"Oh, I'm not going to approve your transfer request," Cooper replied firmly.

"You're not...? But sir, there are rules and..." Ressler began before Cooper cut him off.

"I am well aware of the rules, Agent Ressler," Cooper replied. "But I think we all know the ordinary rules don't tend to apply to our operation. Have you spoken to Reddington yet about your intentions?"

Ressler shook his head. "Not yet."

"Were you planning to?" Cooper asked.

"Yes," Ressler replied with a sigh. "I feel like I owe him that courtesy. Whatever he really is to her." Ressler took another large swallow of his whiskey.

Cooper nodded with satisfaction. "Well, I have a feeling Reddington won't want to hear about you transferring either. Especially if you are planning to marry Elizabeth."

Ressler snorted. "Let's hope I don't meet my end when I tell him."

Cooper chuckled. "Look. I've suspected for some time that you and Elizabeth were _involved_ , as you say. And I am sure that if I know, Reddington does too. If he were unhappy about it, you'd know by now."

Ressler shook his head. "Guess we weren't as good at hiding it as I thought."

Cooper smiled warmly. "I couldn't be more happy for the both of you. You deserve every happiness. Truly."

"Thank you, sir," Ressler replied as he finished his whiskey. "Your support means a lot."

"Well, you have it. Whatever you need. We'll figure it out. When are you planning to pop the question?"

"I'm planning to ask her on Christmas," Ressler replied.

"Well that's right around the corner. Congratulations again." Cooper stood and shook Ressler's hand firmly.

"Thanks again, sir" Ressler said as he turned and left.

* * *

 

As he drove through the dark streets, Ressler steeled himself for the more difficult conversation still ahead. _Reddington_. He wasn't sure how the man would react, honestly. Cooper was probably right that if Cooper had figured out that he and Liz were together, Reddington probably had too, a long time ago. Hopefully the fact that he had not interfered was a good sign. He had come to respect Reddington over the years, but he'd never forgotten Reddington's words. _Allies today, enemies tomorrow_. Ressler had no interest in becoming Reddington's enemy. He hoped Reddington would take the news of his plans in stride.

When he arrived at his apartment, Ressler went straight into the bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled out the small black box he had hidden in the drawer of his bedside table. He opened the box and stared at the sparkling diamond inside. A simple round solitaire in a traditional setting. Timeless and elegant, just like Liz. He couldn't wait to give it to her. He was tired of coming home alone to his apartment. They were trying to be so careful but all he wanted was to be with her, and Agnes, every night. _No more hiding_. He snapped the box shut and reached for his phone.

"Dembe, it's Ressler. I need to speak to Reddington tomorrow. Alone... No, nothing's wrong. It's personal business." Ressler tapped his finger absently on the top of the night table as he heard Dembe murmuring in the background.

"He will see you tomorrow at 5," Dembe replied finally, "at the Biltmore, the penthouse."

"Got it. Thanks." Ressler put the phone down and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was exhausted, but there was one more call he needed to make before he could sleep.

"Hey," she answered softly. "I was hoping you'd call. You coming over?"

He smiled as he kicked off his shoes and leaned back against the pillows. "Not tonight. Long day, and I gotta be in early. Believe me, I'd rather be there. You coming in tomorrow?"

"Yes, for a little while anyway. Agnes was asking for you at bedtime. She misses you."

Ressler's smile deepened. He'd really grown to love that little girl and thankfully the feeling seemed mutual. "I miss her too. But I'll be there for Christmas Eve, I promise."

"Well you better be," she replied with a laugh, "Your girls are expecting to spend it with you."

 _My girls_. He closed his eyes, willing it to be true. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied softly.

"Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.." Her voice trailed off.

"I love you too. Goodnight, Liz." He put down his phone and stood and stretched and changed out of his suit into a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As he climbed into bed, he stared at the empty side of the bed next to him. Liz rarely stayed at his place because of Agnes but somehow it still felt like she belonged here and not across town. Christmas could not come fast enough.

* * *

 

The next day passed slowly as he waited for 5 p.m. Liz arrived at the Post Office mid-morning and he was aware of her presence even before he saw her. He couldn't help but watch her as she bantered with Aram and Samar. He wanted nothing more than to stride into the war room and grab her and kiss her in front of everyone but he couldn't do that so he sat quietly in his office and pretended to stare at his computer as he watched her through the window. Finally, she came into their shared office and closed the door behind her and his heart beat faster as she unwrapped her blue scarf that so perfectly matched her eyes.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Liz asked. "Aram has cookies at his work station. You're missing out."

"I'll have to check them out," he replied, "I was waiting for you."

Liz glanced at the window with its open blinds before she came and perched on the edge of his desk. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them. She reached down and took his hand and laced her cold fingers through his warmer ones. "We just have to get through today and then we'll have lots of time together over the holidays," she said gently, "I know it's hard but we don't have any choice."

He nodded and squeezed her hand tightly before pushing back from his desk. "Come on. Let's go check out those cookies."

Aram was a surprisingly good baker and seemed pleased with the attention. He was like a little kid excited for Christmas, prattling on and on about last minute shopping and about going home to Delaware to see his family. "Do you have plans for Christmas, Agent Ressler?" Aram asked finally. Ressler hesitated and forced himself not to look at Liz before responding. "Not really," he said looking down at the floor, "probably head to my cabin for a few days. Nothing special." He looked up to see Liz looking at him sympathetically. She knew that hiding their relationship was really beginning to get to him. It was bothering her too.

In the early afternoon, he emerged from the men's room and was startled when Liz grabbed his hand and pulled him into an adjacent service corridor. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. He felt himself growing hard as she explored his mouth insistently with her tongue. After a few minutes, he forced himself to pull back, gasping, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked playfully. "Watching you all day and not being able to touch you is driving me crazy." She traced her finger down his cheek as she smiled mischievously. "You need to come over tonight..."

"Liz..." He moaned as he grabbed her head and pulled her closer to him again for another kiss, running his hands up and down her back and through her hair. Finally, he pulled away again, his heart pounding and his pants straining. "Liz, we gotta stop," he hissed, "we can't do this here."

"I'm not sure I care right now," she whispered as ran her hands across his chest in a way that made him shiver. "But you're probably right. I'll see you later?" She winked as she turned the corner and headed back to their office. Oh you certainly will. He leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath and collect himself enough to head back to work without looking like a love struck teenager.

The rest of the afternoon crept as Ressler continued to steal glances at the clock on the wall of the office. He pretended to work, but between Liz's unexpected distraction and his tension over seeing Reddington, he felt like a coiled spring. Around 3, Liz collected her things and prepared to leave the office to go home and relieve the babysitter. "Will I see you tonight?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. Ressler chuckled. After their little encounter earlier in the afternoon, he wanted nothing more than to leave with her right then and there and she undoubtedly knew it. But he had business to take care of first. And she had Agnes. "Hopefully. I'll let you know. I've got some last-minute Christmas stuff I have to take of after work."

Liz shook her head. "Didn't think you were the type to leave anything until the last minute, Mr. Always-Prepared. But I don't mind if you're late...I'd rather see you late than not at all." She looked at him coyly.

"I'll do my best," he replied reassuringly. Liz blew him a kiss from the doorway and headed out.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, he was in the car headed to the Biltmore. He wasn't taking any chances getting stuck in rush hour traffic. He wasn't about to start the conversation with Reddington off on the wrong foot by being late. At precisely one minute to 5, he knocked on the door of Reddington's suite. Dembe answered and stood back to allow him to pass. Reddington was seated on a cream colored couch in front of an elegant marble fireplace reading a newspaper. He glanced up as Ressler entered and folded the newspaper and put it down on the end table next to the couch.

"Ah, Donald. I trust your visit has some purpose other than a desire to wish me a Merry Christmas?" He gestured towards an arm chair across from him and Ressler took the proffered seat.

Ressler met Reddington's bemused gaze evenly. "Yes. I have some personal business I need to discuss with you." He sat down and rubbed his hands on his legs, his sweaty palms the only outward sign of his nerves.

Reddington pursed his lips and looked at him sharply and then waved a hand at Dembe. "You can leave us for now." Dembe nodded and exited the suite.

"So what's on your mind, Donald?" Reddington asked as he leaned back casually on the couch and draped his arm over the back of the cushions.

Ressler took a deep breath. No sense in delaying the inevitable. "I'm going to ask Liz to marry me" he said quietly.

Reddington's face remained expressionless as he stared at Ressler silently. After a long pause, he sat up straight. "Are you asking me or telling me, Donald?" he asked in a low voice.

Ressler felt his heart beat faster under Reddington's intense gaze. "I'm telling you. Out of respect for the work that we do together and the impact this may have on my ability to continue working with the Task Force," he replied, more confidently than he felt. He hesitated for a moment and swallowed hard before continuing. "Is there some reason I'm not aware of that I should be asking you and not telling you?"

Reddington stared at him for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Oh Donald, don't look so anxious! I'm perfectly delighted to hear that you're planning to propose to Elizabeth. I trust you're confident that her response will be yes?" Reddington got up without waiting for a response and moved over to a nearby sideboard.

"Well, I sure hope so," Ressler replied, feeling his heart rate slow into a more normal rhythm again. Reddington chuckled and uncorked a crystal decanter of what appeared to be scotch and poured its contents into two crystal tumblers, handing one to Ressler.

"Have a drink, Donald. You look like you could use one." Reddington settled himself back on the couch across from him.

"You don't seem surprised," Ressler said as he sipped his drink. The scotch burned his throat in a pleasant way and warmed his entire body.

Reddington shook his head. "I keep a close eye on those who matter to me. I've been aware of your relationship with Elizabeth for some time. This was a natural step."

Cooper was right, Ressler thought. He's known for a long time. He wasn't about to ask how. He didn't really want to know. Ressler felt his tension gradually slip away as he sipped the scotch. "I'm not sure how the Bureau will react to us continuing to work in the same unit. That's usually not allowed for spouses. Cooper wouldn't accept my request for a transfer. He seems to think we may be able to work around the rules."

Reddington chuckled. "Harold's not stupid, Donald. Of course he's not going to accept your resignation from the task force. Nor will I. Things will continue as they are. Don't let that be a concern." His face took on a more serious expression. "What does concern me is that you understand that there are things in Elizabeth's past that are going to affect her, and by extension, you. This war we're fighting is not over yet. We may be in a lull at the moment, but the danger has not passed. If you are going to link your life to hers as her husband you need to understand that."

"I do understand that," Ressler replied firmly. "And I trust that you will tell me when the time comes what I need to do to keep her and Agnes safe."

Reddington nodded and extended his glass as if to toast. "I will. Now Donald, did I ever tell you about the time I went a wedding in Thailand? It was the most marvelous event. The bride and groom entered on elephants..."

For the next two hours, Reddington regaled Ressler with tales of past nuptials he had attended and other adventures, all while steadily refilling both of their glasses. Finally, the door clicked and Dembe reappeared in the room, arching an eyebrow as he glanced at the nearly empty decanter. Ressler looked at his watch and set his glass down on the table. "I really should get going." He stood up, feeling somewhat unsteady.

Reddington rose also and clapped him on the shoulder. "Yes. Never keep a lady waiting, Donald. My best wishes to you both." Ressler shook Reddington's hand and moved towards the door.

"Donald?" Ressler stopped and turned to face Reddington, whose expression had grown serious once more. "I realize Elizabeth may have other ideas," Reddington said slowly "but it would mean a great deal to me to be present this time. For her wedding."

Ressler nodded in understanding. "I'll see what I can do," he replied.

Reddington smiled broadly. "Merry Christmas, Donald."

* * *

 

Ressler felt more than slightly buzzed as he walked towards the elevator, enough that he wondered whether it was wise to get behind the wheel. He glanced at his watch. 7:30. He wanted nothing more than to go see Liz but how was he going to explain his current state? But if he didn't show up, that would be even worse. She'd made her desires perfectly clear earlier in the day. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

She answered on the second ring. "Hey, I just put Agnes to bed. You coming over?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly. Want me to pick up dinner?"

"No, we can get something delivered later. Just come here now."

"Yes ma'am," Ressler replied with a chuckle. He'd have to take a cab. He really didn't want to risk getting behind the wheel. Fortunately, there were plenty of cabs near the hotel and he hailed one easily. As he sat in the back of the cab, he debated what to tell Liz. If he told her he'd been drinking with Reddington that would raise all sorts of alarm bells and questions. He was going to need a cover story.

When he arrived at Liz's apartment, she greeted him at the door wearing nothing but a slim satin negligee with spaghetti straps.

"Whoa, what's this?" he asked playfully as she pulled him into the apartment by his tie. "I missed you," she said in a sultry voice as her lips crushed his. She pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door but suddenly paused and licked her lips. "Have you been drinking?" she asked quizzically.

"Mmhmm," Ressler replied, "somebody sent Cooper a bottle of very good scotch for Christmas and he insisted that I join him in sampling it before I left."

Liz laughed. "By the looks of you, you sampled quite a bit. But I thought you had stuff you had to do after work?"

Ressler shrugged. "Some things are more important...now come here..." He pulled her towards him and kissed her, slowly at first and then more deeply. She leaned against him, moving her hips against his obvious arousal. Eventually he stepped back and hooked a finger under each of the thin straps of her negligee and showered each shoulder with light kisses before letting it slip down to the floor. Clad only in her panties, she quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt, pulling him in for another kiss as she did so. He stepped out of his pants and pulled her gently down on to the bed.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he traced circles with his finger on her bare belly and kissed her just below her navel. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, giving in to his touch, which moved slowly from her belly down lower. He slid off her panties and she arched her back against his fingers. His hands - and tongue - were everywhere, moving deftly all over her body. She moaned softly as he slowly brought her right to the brink. She reached out for him and it was his turn to moan as she stroked his length. Finally, she could wait no longer and she pulled him inside her, wrapping her ankles around his legs as they found their rhythm. She felt his breath quicken and gripped him tighter as they both climaxed. Afterwards, he collapsed against her, totally spent, as she ran her fingers through his hair, neither of them wanting to break the connection just yet. Finally, he rolled over and she moved so her head was resting against his shoulder, his arm around her back. She traced her fingers gently across his muscular chest.

"I never get tired of that," he said and she smiled at the gentle rumble of his laugh.

"Me either," she said. And she meant it. She had never felt more safe or more cherished than she did when she was with him. She propped herself up on one elbow and gazed at him. "I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he responded. "I'm the luckiest man alive." She kissed him again and then settled back into his embrace, burrowing close against his side.

After a while, his stomach rumbled loudly, reminding both of them that they had skipped dinner. Liz kissed his belly and sat up with a laugh. "Guess we better feed you." She reached for a less revealing shirt and pajama pants and slipped into them. "I have some chicken left over from Agnes's dinner. I can heat that up? Or we can order something?"

"Chicken sounds fine," he replied, stretching as he extricated himself from the covers and headed across the room to Liz's dresser. She had cleared a drawer for him a couple of months back and he had brought over enough clothes that he was sufficiently prepared. He slipped into a t-shirt and track pants and followed her into the kitchen.

"Wow," he exclaimed as he took in the large Christmas tree that now dominated the corner of the living room. "That's some tree!" He fingered the branches gently. Liz had obviously put a great deal of care into decorating it and he could see little touches of Agnes's homemade artwork interspersed with the fancier ornaments.

"Red had Dembe bring it up a few days ago. Nothing but the best for Agnes, right?" Liz replied with a laugh. "She had so much fun decorating it though. Totally worth it."

Ressler continued into the kitchen and gratefully accepted the steaming plate of food she handed him. "This is really good," he muttered between mouthfuls.

"Thank you," Liz replied with a broad smile, "You have no idea how much that means to me. Tom always said I was a terrible cook, but truth is - I never really took the time to learn until I had to feed Agnes."

Just as Liz said that, Agnes appeared in the doorway in a long nightgown, clutching a stuffed animal. "Mommy, I had a nightmare. I..." She stopped as she saw Ressler sitting at the counter and her expression instantly changed from sadness to joy. "Donnie!" she exclaimed as she hurtled herself across the room as fas her as small legs could carry her.

"Hey princess," Ressler said as he scooped up the four year old and settled her on his lap. "You had a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Agnes replied, nestling her head against his shoulder. "I didn't know you were coming tonight! Are you staying for Christmas?"

Ressler kissed the top of her head. "Yes. I have to go out for a little while tomorrow morning but then I'll be back for the whole evening and Christmas Day."

"Did you see our tree?" Agnes looked at him earnestly. "Did you see the ornaments I made?"

"I did," Ressler replied warmly. "And I want you to show me all of them tomorrow, ok?"

Agnes clapped her hands happily. "Baby, you have to go back to bed or you'll be exhausted tomorrow," Liz said as she smiled at the two of them. "You'll have plenty of time with Don tomorrow. Do you want me to tuck you back in? Or do you want Don to do it?"

"I want Donnie," Agnes replied as she slid off his knee and tugged at his hand. "Come on." Ressler shot Liz a bemused glance over his shoulder as he followed Agnes obediently into her room and watched as she climbed back into bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You want to tell me about your bad dream?" he asked as he pulled the covers up to her chin.

Agnes hesitated and bit her lip but then shook her head. "No, I'm just happy you're here."

Ressler kissed her gently on the forehead "Me too, sweetie. Now get some sleep, ok? I'll be right outside with your mom. Don't worry about anything."

"G'night Donnie," Agnes murmured as he rose and moved towards the door.

"Good night sweetie," he replied as he closed the door, his heart full. Liz was waiting for him on the couch, the only light in the room the softly illuminated Christmas tree. The soft scent of pine filled the air.

"You really outdid yourself decorating that tree Liz, it's beautiful," he said as he sat down next to her and laced his fingers through hers.

"I don't remember much from my early childhood, but I do remember loving Christmas," Liz replied softly. "I want Agnes to have those same kinds of good memories." Ressler lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips lightly. "Me too," he said as he stroked her bare left hand absently. "Me too. I loved Christmas as a kid also. Haven't had occasion to celebrate it much since my folks died."

Liz squeezed his hand. "Well, we're both blessed this year. I have a feeling this is going to be the best Christmas in a long time." Ressler leaned over to kiss her, running his hand through her soft, tousled hair. "Me too," he whispered.

* * *

 

The next morning, he woke up early and tiptoed around the bedroom so as not to wake Liz. He was anxious to pick up his car from the Biltmore so that he could go home and retrieve the small black box from his bedside table, as well as the gifts he had bought for Agnes, before returning to spend the rest of the day with them.

When he was dressed and ready to go, he stroked her shoulder gently to wake her. "I have to go back home and pick up a few things," he whispered, "I'll be back soon." Liz nodded sleepily and pulled him down for a kiss before rolling over again.

He slipped out of the apartment and quickly hailed a cab to the Biltmore. He handed the valet a generous tip as he retrieved his vehicle, half expecting to see Reddington over his shoulder at any moment. "You have a Merry Christmas, sir," the valet replied.

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, he was struck by how cold and lonely it seemed after the warmth of Liz's place. He hadn't bothered decorating for Christmas in years. He sat down on his bed and opened the small black box and watched the diamond sparkle in the early morning sunlight. Suddenly, he had an idea for exactly how he would give it to her. He snapped the box shut, slipped it in his pocket, and quickly retrieved the bag of gifts he had stashed away for Agnes. Before leaving, he snipped a small length of red ribbon and tucked it in his pocket before heading out to the car.

Before returning to Liz's apartment, he stopped and picked up some bagels and coffee and a huge, sweet cinnamon roll for Agnes as a special treat. He let himself into the apartment quietly, using the key Liz had given him months ago, and was pleased to find that neither Liz nor Agnes was up yet. He tiptoed back into the bedroom, slipped the small black box into his drawer under his clothes, and stretched out on the bed next to her.

"Morning, beautiful," he said softly, as her eyes fluttered open at the movement.

"Hey," she said sleepily. More awake, she stared at his flannel shirt for a moment. "Did you go out already?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes," he laughed. "I told you, but you were so tired you rolled over. Breakfast and coffee are waiting."

"Mmm, sounds perfect," she murmured as she slid back the covers and stretched.

Before long, Agnes was awake also, her eyes round with pleasure at the sight of the giant cinnamon roll. Liz arched an eyebrow at the sight of it, but Ressler shrugged apologetically. "My dad used to buy them for us as a treat when we were kids." After breakfast, Agnes pulled Ressler into the living room and proudly showed him all of her ornament creations. "Mommy says that I can open one present tonight," Agnes whispered eagerly. "But the rest have to wait for tomorrow morning."

"Did she now," Ressler chuckled. "Maybe I should have your mom do that too, what do you think?"

"Oh yes," said Agnes. "Let's do that."

"I'm going to go jump in the shower," Liz called from the bedroom. Ressler waited until he heard the water start and then turned to Agnes and held a finger against his lips. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he whispered.

Ressler crept into the bedroom and retrieved the ring from the small black box. He pulled the red ribbon from his pocket and carefully tied it on the ring and then carried both back into the living room and sat down next to Agnes in front of the tree.

"I have a special present for your mom, Agnes, can you promise me you'll keep it a secret if I show you?" he asked in a serious voice.

Agnes nodded. "I promise, Donnie. I won't tell" she said solemnly. Her round blue eyes looking up at him were so exactly like her mother's that his heart skipped a beat.

Ressler took a deep breath and held out his finger with the ribbon and the ring dangling from it. "Oooh it's so sparkly and so pretty," Agnes exclaimed as she fingered the ring.

"I'm going to hang it on the tree like an ornament and surprise your mom later, but I don't want her to see it until it's time, ok? So you can't tell her or show her, ok?" Agnes nodded, wide-eyed, and watched as he hung the ring near the back of the tree where it was not immediately visible.

As he had hoped, Agnes was true to her word. For the rest of the day as they baked cookies and watched Christmas movies on the TV she remained silent about the ring hidden on the back of the tree. Finally, when the plates were cleared away from dinner, Agnes looked at Liz pleadingly. "Mommy, you said I could open one present tonight before bed. Can I? Please?"

Liz smiled warmly at her daughter. "Yes, but just one, ok?" Agnes nodded eagerly and Liz retrieved a box wrapped in shiny gold paper with a big red bow from under the tree.

Agnes unwrapped the gift and pulled out a doll dressed as a ballerina. "Oh mommy, I love it!" Agnes exclaimed as she hugged the doll to her chest.

"I'm glad you like it baby," Liz replied warmly. "I always loved ballerinas when I was your age."

After a few minutes of examining the doll, Agnes looked up at Ressler. "Can Mommy open one present too?" she asked pleadingly.

"Oh honey, I don't think we need to..." Liz began, but Ressler cut her off and stood up and extended his hand.

"No, I think that's an excellent idea," he said as he pulled her up. Liz laughed as he covered her eyes with her hands and moved her carefully across the room until she was standing next to the tree. Then, releasing her eyes, he turned her around to face him and took both of her hands in his.

"Liz, this past year has been the happiest of my entire life. So much so that I want the whole world to know about us. And for us to be a family," he said with a nod towards Agnes who was watching them, hands clasped eagerly. "So I decided to add one more ornament to the tree to show you how serious I am about that." Ressler let go of her hands and turned her around gently so she was facing the tree.

"Oh," Liz breathed as she saw the ring dangling from a branch. She reached her hand out to finger it lightly, her hand shaking slightly.

Ressler wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind and whispered softly into her ear. "Elizabeth Keen would you do me the very great honor of becoming my wife?" He heard Agnes gasp happily.

Liz turned around to face him, her eyes shining. "Yes. Yes, of course I will." Ressler reached over her shoulder and lifted the ring off the branch. He carefully untied the ribbon and then slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand as he did so.

"Mommy! Let me see!" Agnes said excitedly as she ran over and examined the ring on Liz's hand. "Does that mean you're going to be here with us all the time?" Agnes asked Ressler hopefully.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's exactly what this means" Ressler replied. Agnes squealed and squeezed him tightly.

Finally they got Agnes calmed down and into bed and she insisted that they both kiss her goodnight and read her a story before they would let her leave.

"I don't think she'll ever forget this Christmas," Liz chuckled as they finally escaped Agnes's room. "I know I won't." She stared down at the ring on her finger, mesmerized. She took his hand and walked with him back into the living room, her face more serious. " But what does this mean for you with the Bureau? Won't you have to leave the Task Force now? We've been so careful, but when we're married..."

Ressler shook his head. "I don't think so. I was ready to do it - I told Cooper I was putting in for a transfer. But he said he didn't think it would be a problem. And neither did Reddington," Ressler added, waiting for her reaction.

Liz gaped at him. "You told Reddington, already?"

Ressler laughed. "I did. And I lived to tell the tale."

Liz shook her head. "What was his reaction?"

Ressler shrugged. "Well, he poured most of a bottle of scotch down my throat last night. Sorry I told you it was Cooper but I knew that you'd know something was up if I was out drinking with Reddington. But seriously, he wasn't surprised, that's for sure. He seemed pleased. I think he's hoping we'll invite him to the wedding. Maybe he wants to walk you down the aisle this time," he said half-jokingly.

Liz laughed. "Well that would be a first! I don't know that I want a big fuss though - not after last time. I mean, unless you do..." she looked at him hesitantly.

Ressler shook his head. "No. We'll do it however you want. As long as you and Agnes are there that's all that matters."

Liz touched his cheek. "As long as it's soon. I don't want to wait. I probably should let Reddington come this time, though. After everything he's done for me, I owe him that."

"We'll figure it out," Ressler replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

After a few minutes, Liz pulled back. "I have a special gift for you too. I wasn't sure when to give it to you but..." She gazed down at the ring on her hand. "This seems to be the right time. Be right back." She disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a small white box tied with a simple green ribbon. She sat down next to him and watched as he slid the ribbon off the box and opened the lid.

Ressler stared at the contents of the box wordlessly, his heart pounding. Was it? Finally, he looked up at Liz in wonder and then back down at the box. "Is this what I think..."

"Yes," she replied simply and he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "Our family is going to be growing by one."

Ressler blinked hard as he stared at the sonogram image in the box, the tiny image no larger than a jelly bean. Finally, he looked up to see Liz smiling at him, her eyes shining. "This is the best Christmas present you could possibly have given me," he said huskily as he drew her close, his hand pressed against the barely noticeable swell of her belly.

"Merry Christmas, Don," Liz said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Liz" he replied as he bent to kiss her once more.


End file.
